


Una giornata al mare

by crackpairingfan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Family Reunions, Photographs, Summer, Summer Vacation, dip - Freeform, giocare in acqua, mare - Freeform, playing in water, tuffo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackpairingfan/pseuds/crackpairingfan
Summary: Quattro anni dopo che i Reami sono stati Uniti, i coniugi Jones trascorrono una serena giornata al mare con figli e nipoti.» "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"» Prompt: mare» N° parole: 778
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 1
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Una giornata al mare

**Author's Note:**

> Ed eccomi ad una nuova tappa del Writober, oggi con il prompt mare e una coppia su cui non ho mai scritto in vita mia: i CaptainSwan! Non so se li ho trattati bene, ma ho voluto provarci perché questo prompt si prestava tantissimo e non potevo non approfittarne. La storia è ambientata post settima stagione, quattro anni dopo la fine, per l'esattezza. Emma e Killian decidono di passare una giornata al mare con i loro figli.

Cosa c'è di meglio di passare una calda giornata d’estate con tuo marito, i tuoi figli e tua nipote? Assolutamente nulla, era la risposta di Emma Swan che, sdraiata sul suo asciugamano, osservava la piccola Hope trascinare la povera Lucy da una parte all'altra della spiaggia. Per fortuna sua nipote aveva ereditato la pazienza di sua madre e assecondava volentieri quella piccola peste.  
Henry le guardava con un sorriso che andava da un orecchio all'altro permettendosi di rilassarsi per la prima volta dopo settimane. Dopo l'euforia della vittoria, il rapporto tra lui ed Ella si era leggermente incrinato. In effetti quell'uscita era stata organizzata per loro due, per permettere ad entrambi di tirare un po’ il fiato e ritrovare quella complicità in cui sembravano difettare un po’. Ma il suo piano era fallito, perché Ella aveva declinato l'invito. Tuttavia non aveva avuto alcuna intenzione di arrendersi e aveva insistito perché Henry e Lucy andassero con loro: avevano entrambi bisogno di staccare e magari l'aria di mare avrebbe riconciliato Henry con se stesso dandogli la carica di cui aveva bisogno per affrontare nel modo giusto quella situazione. E almeno su quello non si era sbagliata: suo figlio sembrava molto più sereno e rilassato.  
Venne distolta dai suoi pensieri da un lungo brivido gelato che la fece letteralmente schizzare in piedi. La voce alle sue spalle non le lasciò dubbi sull'autore di quello stupido scherzo: quell’idiota di suo marito era letteralmente piegato in due dalle risate. Era uscito dall'acqua da poco, senza che lei, presa dai suoi pensieri, se ne accorgesse e le era arrivato alle spalle silenzioso come un gatto e aveva ben pensato di poggiarle le mani gelate sulle spalle.  
"Non è divertente, capitano!” sbottò, le mani sui fianchi in una perfetta imitazione di Sua Maestà The Good Queen.  
“Invece sì, Swan, dovresti vedere la tua faccia!” esclamò il capitano della Jolly Roger scoppiando a ridere sguaiatamente.  
“Sono davvero lieta di farla ridere, capitano, era proprio la mia massima aspirazione!” esclamò voltandogli le spalle e allontanandosi a grandi falcate in direzione dell’acqua, schiena dritta e sguardo altero.  
“Ma…ehi! Tesoro, aspetta!” esclamò il pirata totalmente preso alla sprovvista, accelerando il passo per raggiungerla.  
Dal canto suo, Emma accelerò il passo, fino a trovarsi a correre in direzione dell'enorme distesa d'acqua salata alla quale l'uomo che amava aveva donato parte del suo cuore. Killian la imitò e, in poche falcate la raggiunse, sollevandola per la vita e facendola girare tra le sue braccia. Emma scoppiò a ridere, incurante di ciò che accadeva intorno a lei, ignara che la loro corsa aveva attirato l’attenzione di Hope e Lucy, che li stavano guardando da quando, senza accorgersene, erano sfrecciati di fianco a loro. Killian sorrise a sua volta, facendole posare i piedi a terra… e compiendo un errore fatale, perché, in quell’esatto momento, le mani di Emma, posate sulle sue spalle, cominciarono a spingere, con l’intenzione di mandarlo sott'acqua.  
“Cosa credi di fare, Swan? Non puoi farcela contro di me!” esclamò esultante il pirata.  
“Da sola forse no, ma…. Ora arrivano i rinforzi!”  
Detto fatto: Lucy e Hope erano arrivate di gran carriera e la Salvatrice si sganciò dalla presa del marito, cingendo le spalle della nipote e della figlia: “Mi aiutate? Gli dimostriamo che non è così forte come crede?”.  
Un sorriso malandrino si dipinse sulle labbra di Lucy “Oh, sì, io ci sto, nonna!”  
“Ma papà si farà male?” si preoccupó la piccola Hope, di appena quattro anni.  
“Oh no, tesoro, non preoccuparti, non gli faremo male… gli faremo solo vedere che le femmine sono più forti. Che ne dici?”  
“Si, le femmine sono più forti!” esclamò la bambina, posizionando le braccia come a voler mostrare i muscoli.  
Emma e Lucy risero di cuore, poi la più grande di rivolse al marito. “Capitano, ti conviene stare in guardia. All’attacco, ragazze!” esclamò dirigendosi contro Killian seguita dalla figlia e dalla nipote. Il pirata, preso alla sprovvista, nel momento dell'impatto si sbilanciò perdendo l’equilibrio e le sue avversarie cominciarono a sollevare più acqua che potevano, nel tentativo di farlo bere e ridendo a più non posso.  
Anche Henry li aveva raggiunti e si teneva a distanza di sicurezza riprendendoli col cellulare: era un momento troppo perfetto per perderselo. E fu ancora meglio quando Killian emerse da sotto l'acqua acchiappando Hope che cominciò a strillare di gioia e posizionandola sulle sue spalle.  
“Vuoi fare un tuffo principessa? Pronta? Via!” esclamò gettando la bambina in acqua poco lontano da lui. Hope riemerse poco dopo, agile come un pesciolino e la giornata prosegui serena, tra schizzi, risate e fotografie. Era stato davvero un giorno meraviglioso per tutti e difficilmente qualcuno di loro lo avrebbe dimenticato


End file.
